Did I say you could confuse me?
by akiko-dono
Summary: She moved her hand to his face, but when her palm made contact with his skin, a fear captured her. She stopped the kiss abruptly. “We shouldn’t have done that.” RobxRae reviews welcome!


**Author's Note: **It's amazing what sudden inspiration a friend being weird will give you, and being bored in Tech Apps class. Hope you like, based almost completely on true experiences, so don't you dare give me reviews that say unrealistic. LOL!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sat in her room, a little disheartened despite their victory. She had let herself go a little too much; this whole emotions thing was still new to her. The end of the world had come and gone, and she and the Titans were happy to get into their old lives. Well, all but Robin it seemed. As she chanted her mediations, she allowed her mind to wander into the events of the past few days.

It hadn't been much, just a few stolen glances that hadn't ended when she caught him, small courtesies drawn out, like holding a door. One night when she couldn't sleep, she found a freshly brewed cup of green tea steaming in her favorite mug, a small note on a napkin reading, "Sweet Dreams, if you have them". He didn't need to sign it. She knew it was from Robin.

And now she sat, a strange sensation coursing through her veins. It was one of want, but it was more than that. She _needed_. She could feel a strange obsession with what he'd been eluding to. One time, they'd been talking in the exercise room…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback…_

Robin took out his frustration with himself on an innocent punching bag. How he'd let himself get so caught up with her he'd never know, but now he was. And he couldn't get her off his mind if he wanted to. Which he didn't, but that wasn't the point. The point was he was drinking more coffee to stay up, because he hadn't had a good night's sleep in what seemed like forever. She haunted his dreams, a blissful state of unconsciousness where she was his. He didn't mind the dreams, the part he hated was waking up and realizing it was fantastical, not real.

"Hit a little harder next time. You might just break it."

Her wry sarcasm was a welcome sound, though he wondered how long she'd been there. She knew this, too, even without their bond. "Not long, Robin. I can't sleep with all this noise, anyway."

"That's not the reason."

She sat in the air, hovering. "It could be."

Robin pulled up a chair next to her, keenly aware of the way she was staring at his defined chest through his muscle shirt. Nevertheless, he pulled on a button up shirt, the first thing he could find, and sat next to her, dabbing the sweat off his brow. "So, what's really up, Rae?"

She didn't want to answer him. That meant telling him how he'd been on her mind incessantly for the past few weeks. "Just…one of those things."

"Is it one of those things I can know about?"

She looked at him hard, wanting her eyes to pierce his through the mask. "I think if you looked, you would already know."

And then he did something he'd never done before. Robin removed his mask, letting it fall to the ground, the only noise in the room. Raven stared at him. "I'm looking," he said, his voice only a whisper.

"Robin, this wouldn't work."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wouldn't go for it."

She challenged his eyes one last time before breaking their staring match, but he commanded her attention. "Wouldn't I?"

And he pulled her closer, gently approaching her mouth with his. Her lips didn't move with his while it all registered in her head. She didn't know what was going on, this couldn't _really_ be happening, could it? But as she answered his mouth back, softly opening and closing with his, she became certain she wasn't dreaming, she was in reality. She moved her hand to his face, but her palm made contact with his skin, a fear captured her. She stopped the kiss abruptly.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I've been wondering what that would be like for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he moved closer to her, as if trying to kiss her again, but Raven was smarter than that. She stepped away, walking toward the door. She called over her shoulder. "Then we're agreed, this never happened."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Never happened."

"Good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now she sat in her room, remembering how it all began. How their relationship had an edge of lust to it now, but she found herself not caring. Normally, she would shut the door to such a weak, human emotion, but that was just it. It was _human_. This is what she really wanted, or at least what she wanted right then. No one would expect anything like this from her. Besides maybe him…like yesterday…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback…_

Raven was sitting still in the living room, curled up in a corner reading while Beast Boy and Cyborg argued continuously over the video game. Starfire had retired early, and that left Robin blissfully alone. He was well aware of her infatuation for him, but he couldn't return the feelings. He never would, it wasn't fair to lead her on like that. What he really wanted was only pretending to be engrossed in some ancient literature. She liked having his eyes settle solely on her. It was selfish, yes, but nice.

When Raven tired of his stares, she decided to talk to him. But not there. No one could know what happened last night. It would change too many things…too many things that she wasn't ready to face yet. Probably ever. Nevertheless, she wandered up to the roof, waiting for the moment when she'd feel his presence. It came quickly.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I know it's what you wanted."

"Robin, please. Let's just let things go back to the way they were."

"Things sucked the way they were."

She raised a slightly amused eyebrow. "Really?"

"Are you telling me that it felt weird when I kissed you?"

"No, it's not that, it's…it's complicated."

"Only because you're making it complicated."

She sat on the ground, letting her feet hang over the edge of T tower. "Always a witty remark, Robin."

"Wit only gets you so far," he sat next to her, willing her eyes to swing to the left where he sat. He sighed heavily, laughing sadly to himself, "You can't even look at me."

As he said this, he looked down, seemingly ashamed of himself. Raven stared at his jet black hair, willing his mask to fall off. He had beautiful eyes. But this wasn't about that, this was about her. "I'm looking at you now, aren't I?"

He gazed at her suddenly, trying to verify if this was so. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in closer. Raven caught her breath. "Are we doing this again?"

"I don't know, are we?"

They most certainly were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now what was she supposed to do? Sit and dream about him? No, that would come to no avail. Robin was distant lately. He was deciding what to do. Raven shook her head. "Maybe I should, too."

With that, she left her room to brew another cup of green tea, sensing another presence watching her every move. She looked in the corners. "Robin if you're trying to get my attention, it's not working. I'm tired."

"Stop making excuses, Raven."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More later guys, please stay tuned!


End file.
